


Натура

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Отдавать долги можно по-разному
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Натура

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во временной промежуток между отплытием из Арабасты и прибытием на Джайю
> 
> Работа с one piece pairings battle 2014
> 
> Бета Laora

Санджи грустно смотрел в пустой кошелек. Даже если бы чудесная Нами-сан в приступе небывалой щедрости простила ему половину долга, если бы их невероятно везучая команда нашла карту сокровищ, а Санджи собственноручно откопал все сундуки, заслужив премиальные, денег бы все равно больше не стало. Ноль. Зеро. 

«Нет, я ушел в минус, причем по шкале Фаренгейта», — мрачно подумал банкрот и затянулся предпоследней сигаретой в пачке. Следующую нужно будет просить у самоназначенного прелестного казначея. Табак резко подорожал, раз в пять.  


— Но из рук Нами-сан все вкуснее, — блаженно протянул Санджи, погружаясь в волну самодостаточных фантазий: Нами-сан сама открывает ему пачку, Нами-сан сама прикуривает ему сигарету, Нами-сан вытаскивает сигарету из его губ своими белыми пальчиками и...  


— Санджи-кун, я жду! — волшебные грезы рассыпались от удара недовольства и нетерпения прекрасной дамы. Что не помешало Санджи счастливо покатиться на палубу.  


***  


Картина, представшая глазам Нами, была грустна и практически невыносима. Нищая команда держалась настороженно, смущенно, а местами — весело. («А ведь пропущенные обеды Луффи посчитал в Арабасте быстро»). Зоро спал возле лестницы крепким сном честного человека. Нами прокрутила в голове их плавание еще раз. Действительно, не должен ни-че-го. Ни единого белли.  


«Так не бывает, — девушка хмуро посмотрела на безмятежное тело. — Мне все должны».  


Робин улыбалась. Она внесла аванс при вступлении в команду и еще ни разу не проштрафилась: не портила вещи, не разрушала чужую собственность, не влипала в неприятности, а если за кем-то и подглядывала, то об этом никто так и не узнавал.  


«Надо будет сыграть с ней в карты на деньги... С участием судьи, чтобы она не могла подсматривать в чужой веер».  


На палубе появился счастливый кок, выдохнул дым сердечками и скис под взглядом Нами. Только искренняя любовь к накама мешала госпоже казначею превратиться в ростовщика и посадить всех на тикающие проценты. Пока корабль не подошел к следующему острову, настало самое время поговорить о деле. Нами сверилась с курсом корабля и взялась за свои записи, больше не глядя на печальную картину.  


— Как вы знаете, почти все вы мне должны...  


— Нами, не начинай...  


— Проснись, маримо, когда с тобой разговаривает леди.  


— ...кроме Зоро и Робин.  


— Что, Зоро не должен??  


— Усопп, с тебя 100 тысяч белли за подглядывание в ванной.  


— Ты сама разделась.  


— Чоппер, за то же самое 100 тысяч белли.  


— Я больше не буду!  


— Я тоже!  


— Луффи, 100 тысяч белли за порванную куртку на острове Драм и 100 тысяч за подглядывание.  


— Так нечестно, мне не понравилось!  


Санджи поперхнулся дымом.  


— Идиот, как кому-то может не понравится восхитительная Нами-сан в одной... в одной...  


— Плохо, когда кровь идет только в нос, да, эро-неудачник?  


— Заткнись, ублюдок!! Я уверен, Нами-сан просто забыла, сколько ты ей на самом деле задолжал!  


— Если бы, — недовольно буркнула Нами, вяло следя за дракой, — Зоро расплатился натурой еще на Виски Пик, — Санджи выронил сигарету, — то есть спас Виви. Я обещала простить за это долг.  


Зоро ухмыльнулся и убрал мечи — переваривающий информацию противник явно был небоеспособен.  


— По-хорошему, мы давно ничего не получали, кроме драгоценностей от Робин. Поэтому, — Нами повысила командный голос, — я хочу, чтобы вы пошли в свою каюту, поискали припрятанное и забытое и вернули мне мои деньги.  


Возмущение не смогло пробиться сквозь слой практичности, покрывающий сердце хранителя полупустой корабельной казны. Потом под эту корку прокралось подозрение, и Нами стянула с руки браслет.  


— Присмотришь за курсом? — навигатор протянула Лог Пос безмятежно улыбающейся Робин. — Пойду, прослежу...  


Любовь порождает подозрительность.  


***  


Из мужской каюты доносилось раздраженное бухтение, сдобренное не нежными, но осторожными эпитетами в адрес одной «ведьмы». Кажется, даже Зоро спустился вниз, чтобы посмотреть, как страдают и работают другие. Для управления кораблем многорукой Робин было более чем достаточно. В общем-то, ее было достаточно для всего. На лестнице Нами поджидал Санджи, которому были немедленно предъявлены требовательно раскрытые ладони — оптимистично две.  


— Нами-сан, — Санджи помялся, глядя на них, — а можно... я тоже... то есть не как Зоро... расплачусь натурой?  


Нами уставилась на него недоуменно и подозрительно, понимая только, что кто-то пытается увильнуть.  


— Ну... натурой.  


Нами задумчиво наклонила голову.  


— Ты хочешь что-то сделать лично для меня?  


Санджи радостно закивал, глядя в ее карие глаза своими чистыми голубыми.  


— Для меня... Но, видишь ли, как команда, мы спасаем друг друга, прикрываем спину и друг о друге заботимся, так что это не считается, — деланно разочарованно протянула девушка, — а готовишь ты для всех.  


Галантной сущности Санджи даже в голову не пришло напомнить, что заботится кок исключительно о дамах и им же готовит из лучших продуктов. Для него это было само собой разумеющимся. А вот то, что он собирался предложить, — не было. Санджи горько сожалел о выроненной пять минут назад и тут же затоптанной осторожным Усоппом сигарете. Робкий ухажер судорожно сглотнул.  


— Вы не так поняли... — в конце концов, что он теряет, кроме здоровья? А на корабле теперь есть врач. — Я имел в виду... — как сделать девушке неприличное предложение так, чтобы оно звучало прилично? — Давайте мы пойдем в вашу спальню, и я отдам вам долг! — выпалил Санджи на одном дыхании и втянул голову в плечи, ожидая смерти.  


Удара не последовало, и Санджи рискнул открыть левый глаз и осторожно посмотреть на Нами-сан сквозь челку. Прекрасная мэллорин глядела на него задумчиво.  


«Выбирает мне наказание за дерзость, — он немного расслабил плечи. — Но хотя бы не разозлилась... Что не отменяет того факта, что я банкрот... Ненужный Нами-сан несчастный бан...»  


— Пошли, — леди неожиданно прервала чужие печальные мысли. — Но за каждое превращение в соляную статую я буду надбавлять долг.  


Предупреждение не успело, и глазам Нами предстал недоуменно-счастливый памятник последнему романтику.  


— У вас есть 20 минут! — крикнула Нами шебуршащим товарищам в открытый люк и утащила за руку окаменевшее тело.  


Санджи был взгроможден на диванчик и получил два удара по щекам.  


— Отдавай, — благожелательно снизошла до повторения леди, глядя на притащенного «в пещеру» кавалера.  


Санджи и рад был бы начать... Но как?!  


— У тебя на все 20 минут, потом кто-нибудь — надеюсь, не Робин — заподозрит неладное.  


Санджи снова сглотнул — и стянул галстук. Раздеться? Вдруг Нами-сан будет над ним смеяться? Попробовать раздеть ее? Нет, нельзя об этом думать, Нами-сан запретила каменеть... Поцеловать?  


Глядя на вытянутые трубочкой губы кавалера, Нами горько думала, что проще оглушить его и взять долг самой. Она толкнула Санджи в грудь, роняя его обратно на диван.  


— Нами-сан сердится? — похолодел Санджи.  


— Нами-сан выбирает между кнутом и пряником, так что лучше тебе ее не злить, — мрачно произнесла она, выдергивая ремень из его брюк.  


На лице Санджи застыла блаженная недоверчивая улыбка. Большая часть его так и не осознала происходящее.  
— Снимай ботинки и носки, — скомандовала Нами.  


Санджи немедленно подчинился — кажется, у него начало получаться. Нами наклонилась, расстегнула рубашку, обнажив подтянутое тело.  


«Пожалуй, оно и должно быть таким — тренированным. Санджи ведь дерется ногами, делая на руках вертикальную стойку». Нами задумчиво провела пальцами по прессу вниз к брюкам. Наткнулась рукой на камень.  


— Штраф.  


Пожалуй, следовало действовать медленнее.  


Ровно через двадцать минут из люка мужской комнаты высунулась голова в качестве замены перископу — и наткнулась взглядом на ноги Нами. Усопп горько вздохнул и вылез целиком, придерживая в кармане нехитрые богатства. На бочке уже были готовы долговые расписки для тех, кто собрал не всё или вообще ничего, и в ближайшее будущее можно было не надеяться на карманные деньги. Честный человек Зоро добродушно наблюдал за общей суетой, озадачившись лишь когда Нами пришлось два раза отгонять пытавшегося расписаться Санджи.


End file.
